


Maybe, just maybe everything will be okay

by Quirklesss



Category: Bokunoheroacademia - Fandom
Genre: ;), A lot - Freeform, Bakugou is bad at feelings, Bakugou tries, Blood, Helping, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, No Smut, Not yet :(, Panic Attacks, Pining, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Stress, Todoroki Suffers A Lot, Violence, baku will be the light in todos life, enji is a terrible father, pls don’t kick me out of the fandom, todobaku, you watch me make it happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirklesss/pseuds/Quirklesss
Summary: The male feels sick to the core. His dry hands wraps them selfs around his sore throat. It hurts. He wants to scream but the tight knot in his throat prevents him from doing that. His hands let go and rests besides his sides. His red and white strands of hair cover his eyes.The knot in his throat expands once the memories of the previous night sneaks into his mind which triggers the other nights. His hand ghosts over his neck, barely touches it. It’s full of bite marks and what was the word again? Not love bites- definitely not. Hickeys. Yeah. Those. They were roughly, forced on him. He feels like crying again.He needs to cover this up. The last thing Shouto wants is for his classmates to find out about his little secret.Where Todoroki is hiding a huge secret and Bakugou is the first who finds out.





	1. Locked eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if you read tags or not but this story contains GRAPHIC DISCRIPCTIONS OF (incest) RAPE, ABUSE, TRAUMA AND DEPRESSION. If this may be triggering for you please. Don’t. Read this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ଘ( ˊᵕˋ )ଓ
> 
> AND THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND I made this account today since I felt like writing this LMFao please don’t bully me

 

The male feels sick to the core. His dry hands wraps themselfs around his sore throat. It hurts. He wants to scream but the tight knot in his throat prevents him from doing so. His hands let go and rests besides his sides. His red and white strands of hair cover his eyes. He sits up and almost falls down, his legs feel wobbly. 

Why is he like this, you ask? There is simply one answer. His father, the man who doesn’t know when to stop, the so called no.2 hero. Enji Todoroki, Endeavor.

 

 

 

The younger male feels his insides flipping upside down when thinking of his father.

Huh 

 

A father?

 

A father would never- 

His lights are turned on but everything feels so dark. It is slowly consuming him. The darkness. He snaps back to reality as the cool breeze sips into the room, oh right. He opened the window yesterday night to clear the bedroom of the heavy air.

 

The knot in his throat expands once the memories of the previous night sneaks into his mind which triggers the other nights. His hand ghosts over his neck, barely touches it. It’s full of bite marks and what was the word again? Not love bites- definitely not. Hickeys. Yeah. Those. They were roughly, forced on him. The only thing he really remembers is his father. His father pinning him down.

 

He’s everywhere. His father is the main factor to his nightmares, why Shouto looks down on himself, why his mother hates him, (so he thinks)

 

His father would a few times be spotted in the school. Because of his agency they say but Shouto knows that isnt true, because he can sense, familiar, blue sinful eyes staring down at him. 

 

Fuck he feels like crying again.

 

 

He needs to cover this up. The last thing Shouto wants is for his classmates to find out about his little secret.

 

.

 

“Oh my gosh! Todoroki-Kun! What happened?!” Toru asks, clearly shocked to see the hottest male in the class with bandages around his neck.

 

“A-are you okay!” The green headed male with freckles, Izuku stutters. 

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” He says in response. “Just sparred with my father.” He swallows hard at the mentioning of his father. Soon more then ten of his classmates were asking him questions. He didn’t like all the attention he was getting.

Shouto usually attracts people to him for some reason. Maybe it was because of his father, that bastard, or the company he owned, his strange but still attractive appearance, it’s not everyday you see a boy with red and white hair. Or Shouto’s quirk, many were impressed that he could master both his hot and cool side with a fine technique and power.

 

Shouto doesn’t agree with that. 

 

He’s weak. 

 

 

When it came to girls in U.A especially the main reason for people being attracted to him was because of his good looks. He didn’t see it though, as expected. A few times a day, or many times a week girls from different classes would run up to him and ask him if he was in a relationship, or if they could have his autograph.

 Or when he walked down the hallway, a few girls would stare and whisper. 

Shouto, obviously couldn’t see what was so special about him and other reasons were unknown to him.

 

 

 

“Hey, Bakubro! Do you wanna hang out or something later?” As much as Katsuki wants to pay attention to his closest ‘friend’ he can’t. His mind won’t let him, no. His gaze is fixed on that half and half bastard. 

 

“Sparring my ass.” He mumbles quietly for himself. The red head in front of him just blinks and tilts his head sideways. 

 

In the morning Katsuki decided to keep an eye on Shouto but secretly and don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t care at all. “Caring.” Hah, That word does not exist in the male’s dictionary. 

 

He just wonders why halfie would hide it from everyone.

Yeah. 

 Exactly 

Just curious. 

. 

 

After a long time of thinking to himself. Katsuki comes to a conclusion. That. something is definitely off. 

 

Like, even  _if_  half and half actually had been sparring with his dad. Did his neck have to be completely covered with bandages. Is the old guy trying to kill him? 

 

Katsuki notices ever more. 

 

Tododoki, seems lost and afraid. His movements were just not as elegant and smooth as how they usually are. What is wrong with his legs?? It’s like they are broken or something he thinks. 

 

The male with the red eyes wasn’t one to stick his nose into other people’s business. He doesn’t like becoming a part of other’s lives before he gets tangled in them. This just feels different. Now, school is over. Actually, all their classes ended a long time ago. Maybe two hours. Katsuki had been in the library with Kirishima who left a while ago. He was helping shitty hair with his math assignment. Again. 

 

But why was he here? Katsuki questioned. Headphones fell off his ears and landed on his shoulders. They were in the middle of the hallway. Shouto is standing there, he looks so lost. The more agressive male walks up to the more calm male. “Oi, what the fuck is wrong with you?” The ash blonde male asks bluntly, the tone of his voice was harsher than what he intends. Bakugou can’t help it, it just slips unintentionally at times.

 

Shouto just stares. 

 

“You’ve been acting very fucking weird today.” He clarifies his question. 

 

Shouto feels his heart hammering against his abused chest and his eyes widens as he feels warmth around his arm. Realizing that the angry blonde was holding his arm the bi colored male yanks his arms away from Katsuki’s grasp. Katsuki cocks an eyesbrow. Clearly surprised by the latter's behavior.

 

“I’m fine.” Shouto mutters, his voice reeks of confusion. Why does he care anyways?? They’re weren’t even friends and Bakugou hated him anyways right?

Why _does Bakugou care?_

Why can’t people just leave him alone. 

What Shouto does next was a regret but he looks up until his eyes locks at the sight of glimmering, piercing, red eyes.

 

“Oi-“ Before Katsuki has the chance to say another word Shouto quickly turns his heels and walks away. Once Shouto knows that blonde male is unable to see him, he runs into the boys’ bathroom. He goes into a stall, locks it and slides down the door.

 

His arms wrap themselves around himself. He’s cold. The feeling, that sensation of someone so warm touching him felt really weird, too weird. Felt just like his father’s touches. Shouto feels like puking again. He feels something in his chest tighten and it hurts so fucking much. A sob escapes his lips as he starts to breathe very heavily. There’s something Shouto always have felt, or something he started feeling since his mother was brought into a mental hospital.

 

He was a small boy, just turned 6 years old when his mother had poured boiling water on his face which explains the burn he has on his face today. She, was terrified of him, he looked just like his father, he even got his quirk. 

 

 

Since that day something like a string was wrapped around his heart. Whenever he got stressed or his father would..do things to him the string would tighten itself around his heart which would cause him lots of pain or maybe it was just his anxiety and depression that was torturing him. 

 

 

 

He wasn’t sure. 

He knows what hospital she is in but he can’t bring himself to visit her. She would be disgusted, Shouto knows that.

 

He isn’t special.

 

He is useless. Always has been. Always will be. 

 

A mess.

 

Pathetic.

_How can you possibly want to be a hero? You couldn’t even beat Bakugou with your favorite part of your quirk._

 

_You’re useless Todoroki Shouto. Admit it. You can’t do shit._

 

 

A sinister, dark voice has always been there, during his darkest times or during his brightest minutes.  
It just reminds him of how useless and pathetic he is. _No wonder your father treats him like a slave. He’s too weak. At least his father can have use of whatever is left._

 

Sweat runs down the corners of his face. His hands roughly grabs his head. His eyes are burning as tears runs down his face in pain. They are closed shut. He just wants everything to end- to stop. Todoroki sobs loudly while hugging himself tight.

 

 

 

The mask Shouto usually put up was breaking and soon.. he won’t be able to keep it together.


	2. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shouto doesn’t like to be touched, that is very proven in this chapter. And a little more of our 1-a dorks. (Btw, I placed a part of me inside Mina so she and Momo will be the main characters of this lil thing.) and there is NO ROMANCE BETWEEN Momo and Shouto, they’re just close friends :”) 
> 
>  
> 
> ENJOY

Katsuki can’t stop thinking about Shouto and his eyes. His eyes that used to be either filled with boredom or with dullness was now filled with sadness.

 

Katsuki could remember how cold he felt. He literally looked so miserable, like he wanted to cry and just break down and Katsuki doesn’t know how to feel about it.

 

Now that the blonde is thinking about it what could a person like Todoroki-fucking-Shouto even be sad about? He’s got a pretty cool quirk, but not cooler than Katsuki’s, not that the blonde wouldn’t admit it. Everyone likes him or looks up to him, he was good when it came to studies, does well in school and he was attractive. Wait Nah, that sounds weird in Katsuki’s head.

 

 

A small blush creeps up to his cheeks while thinking of the red and white headed boy in his class. He groans out loud and presses his pillow on his head, like it would help. He turns and moves around in his bed, as an attempt to find that comfortable position that would put him to sleep with ease.

 

“Stupid fucking brain LET ME SLEEP FOR FUCKS!” Shouto pants heavily, sitting on the floor as his father walks out of their sparring room. Shouto is terrified. The larger male, has just given his son a beating and it pleases his to see the horrified expression on his son’s face.

“You’re rough on the edges Shouto but I’ll sharpen your blade and you’ll thank me for it.” The youngest Todoroki can’t even look his father in the eyes without feeling like he was about to have a break down. He stands up, feels something slow and thick slowly run down is face. He lets out a shaky breath, blood.

 

Hears that dark voice in his head,

 

 

Fragile.

 

 

Weak.

 

That’s what you are.

 

And what you will forever remain to be

 

The next morning Shouto does not want to drive to school. They have a driver. He wants to walk, get some fresh air. Maybe, hopefully clear his head. Shouto tends to think a lot when he is alone. His father, has taught him that you should never let it out. Never show anyone your weaknesses, that that will be ones downfall. And that kind of sticks to him now.

 

Whenever he is in pain, he just screams in his head. The pain in Shouto’s body and mind is the only think that keeps him notified that he still is alive. He doesn’t want to cut himself for some reason. He doesn’t want to add more damage to what is already damaged but maybe he should.

 

He deserves it after all.

 

Sometimes, just randomly his brains shuts down. Or it feels like it does, he doesn’t have a good explanation for it nor does he think he wants one. Right now, his brain is ‘shut down.’

 

 

“Todoroki-kun?” His ears picks up.

 

It feels like he is in a darkroom, he can’t feel himself but he knows that he is somewhere. He can feel a hand on his shoulder even when he has blacked out. He knows when someone is touching him because recently Shouto has become more cold, (body temperature.) Even his left side feels cold to him, but not for others and when someone touches him he feels the warmth radiating from their bodies which reminds him exactly of his father.

 

 

That sick bastard.

That’s why he panicked when Katsuki grabbed his arm. His eyes widens in response and out of fear his body automatically moves on its own, just a little so that Izuku’s hand no longer is touching Shouto’s shoulder. The boy with the freckles is surprised at the action so he asks.

 

“Are you okay, Todoroki-kun?” He hates been called that. Todoroki. His father, ugh. He wants everyone to call him by his first name or something else. Even calling him ‘icy hot or half and half’ was better in his opinion.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was just thinking.” He lies. Or half lies, he was thinking a lot. ‘Please don’t touch me, I’m begging you.’ he wants to scream.

 

You’re weak Shouto.

 

You’ll never be a hero.

 

 

 

Izuku gives him an awkward laugh in response and continues to eat his lunch. Tenya sets down his drink before giving Shouto a stare and clears his glasses by taking a small cloth and wiping them.

 

 

“Don’t overthink if it is distraction you Todoroki-san. Be sure to eat, food is one of the biggest sources to energy which is important if you wish to show good performances in academics and training.” Tenya says and puts his glasses on.

 

“And it’s delicious!” Ochako gleefully says and raises her chop sticks in the air.

Shouto isn’t listening, his attention is somewhere else. He stares down at his soba before looking up and meeting red eyes. Katsuki is staring at him, a few tables away. Shouto swiftly turns his head to Izuku and the rest of his friends.

 

“Did you honestly think that he won’t notice dude?” Eijirou says which make Katsuki’s blood boil.

 

‘I fucking know that.’ He growls inside his head. But instead says “Shut the fuck up.” And slides down his chair. He doesn’t feel like proving the red head correct today. Katsuki is sitting down with his so called friends, the Bakusquad. Mina made up that stupid name, but he holds some kind of pride that it is called ‘baku’ his name. He was sitting with, Eijirou, Denki, Mina and Hanta. Katsuki had been observing him, Shouto a lot lately, and the incident yesterday just proofs that this isn’t the time where he shall stop.

 

He needs to find out what is wrong, he has to. ”Hohoho, is Bakugou-chan staring at Todoroki-kun again.” Mina snickers for herself, in a teasing way because everyone can still hear her. “I’ll write a story about this.”

 

“DONT YOU FUCKING DARE.” He yelled in response.

 

“Mina, what is with you writing stories about everyone?” Eijirou says, in a kind of disappointed way.

 

“Yeah, you’re scary when you’re staring at me and Jirou y’know!” Denki says and points at her, Hanta drags his finger down and says that it’s rude to point at people.

 

“Oh shut up!” She says happily and pushes Denki with her side. She takes her bag off the floor, places it on her lap and takes a scrip or it looks like one. “Hah! Look, I wrote on about Yaomomo and Todoroki-kun! Tadaaaa~” She says, in a very exited way.

 

“You have it in paper form?” The rest sweat droops.(except for Katsuki because he acts like stone sometimes) but he does pay attention to ‘Todoroki and Yaomomo, especially the Todoroki part’ The three boys except for Katsuki takes it out of her grasp as their eyes reads it. Left to right.

 

 

“Wow! This is actually pretty good-“

 

“Ya, why the hell did you write this Mina?!” Denki hopelessly asks. Katsuki, growing curious what the big deal and snatches the papers out of Denki’s hand and reads it. ‘What the actual fuck?’ He

thinks. ‘Todoroki slides his hand down her form as she clings to him. He pushes her down and starts to trials kisses down her neck, to her stomach and gives her a sloppy kiss on her clit-‘

 

“Alright what the fuck Raccoon eyes!” Katsuki yelled, he fights back the blush that wants to pop up on his cheeks. He grabs them hard and rips it to pieces. Mina gasps and falls on the ground, pushes the ash blonde to the side.

 

“Oh my baby!” The pinkette cries and picks up the taming pieces of her baby. Eijirou pushes Katsuki’s side and asks if his actions really was necessary. Hanta and Denki are laughing their assess of. She sniffs.

 

“I still have it saved on my phone and my computer, you..y-you Baku-hoe!” She wines and runs off somewhere, grabbing her lunch tray and bag.

 

“I’m killing that bitch later.”

 

“Jesus, can’t they be a little more louder?” Kyouka says sarcastically, obviously annoyed that her classmates are so loud and hectic and Momo laughs at her best friend. They look over at Katsuki and his friends.

 

“Yeah! Tell me about it, idiots!” They hear Mina say, slamming her lunch on the table where, Momo Kyouka, Fumikage and Mezo are sitting.

 

“But aren’t you best friends with them?” One of Mezo’s tentacle hands says. She only huffs in response and ignores everyone. Mina hugs Momo right and buries her face in between Mimi’s clothes breast, she had tears burning in her eyes.

 

“Yaomomo, you you know what Bakugou-chan did?”

 

“No tell me please.”

 

The black haired girl says softly and strokes the pinkette’s soft hair. She hears a sniff underneath her.

 

“Bakugou, he-he ripped my story I wrote about you and Todoroki-kun but he doesn’t know that I’ve got it saved on my computer!” Mina says and passes her computer over to Momo and Kyouka.

 

“Ha-what the..” Kyouka trails off as she blushes.

 

“Mina-chan! Please, delete this! Me and Todoroki-kun aren’t in that kind of relationship, we’re just close friends. This is so embarrassing.”

 

Momo says as her face turns a bright red. “Yeah yeah, if you say so.” Mina pouted.

 

 

“Mina delete it!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh, sorry for not updating for like 3 months :( 
> 
> Writers block and school kicking my ass. But. IT Is break! So i’ll Hopefully publish the fourth chapter in a week. 
> 
> It’s 1:50 am, I haven’t read through this chapters. Sorry for the typos. 
> 
> Until then folks.

Shouto feels both ease and anxiety when he steps home. The reason for his “joy” is because he is able to be left alone and the reason why he feels like a panic attack would be happening soon was because his father would be returning home in a few hours. 

 

There are two highlights of his days. The moment he enters his house and early in the morning. Maybe around 2-5am. Since nobody has awoken. As the number 1 hero, Endeavor has to wake up early and be ready to work.

He drops his school bag at the entrance and unintentionally fall down on the soft couch of his living room. His fore- and middle finger against his thumb. His eyes feel heavy, unusually heavy. 

 

For the most part, he is always exhausted when he had reached the famous Todoroki household but today seems to be one of those days where he wants to crawl into a room (Shouto prefers to sleep with his lights on to be honest. The darkness triggers too many things and memories. ) and sleep for the rest of his life. 

 

He isn’t able to physically smile but somewhere in his messy head he smiles at his ridiculous thought. He can’t name a scenario or a day where he didn’t want to sleep for the rest of his life. 

 

His hand, full with bruises, cuts and burns, lots and lots of burns slowly grabs the controller that has a small red button in the middle. He presses it three times with his thumb and a butler walks into the living room. 

Having a parents as the number one hero, and a full time working staff wasn’t so bad. 

The butler looks stunned to see the weak state that the red-white haired male is in. He entire staff, knew about Shouto and Enji’s.. relationship. He wondered, if they ever thought about telling the police. 

Or they probably just, didn’t care. 

 

The fatigue he hid during school was completely exposed in his home, but the old man doesn’t question it. 

“Yes sir.” 

Shouto allows his eyes to finally shut before opening his mouth. 

“Bring me one of my hoodies, there is supposed to be one on my bed.” He says, his voice cracking in the process.

Weak. 

Not long after that. The butler returns ith the thick sweater Shouto had requested. He didn’t waste any time and pulled it over his white school shirt. 

He was such a mess. 

He doesn’t like heat. Shouto can’t stand warmth. He can when using his left side, but body heat. From another person, no. It reminds him to much of his father, and the best solution he could come up with, was not to face his fear head on, but to runs away from it. 

You’re so weak. 

Todoroki flinches every time someone touches him. 

 

He slides his hands into his pockets and doze off. When he wakes up, it is in a forceful and aggressive way. It is hard to breathe, he feels a strong grip around his collar and it is hard, too hard for his liking And it is hot. It makes Todoroki’s blood turn cold like ice.   
Todoroki’s father has arrived. 

 

Enji, fully ignoring his crying son throws him into their training room. 

 

Shouto’s eyes are blurry and the last things he sees, are the doors closing and his father coming closer and closing. 

 

 

 

Shouto forcefully stands up. His legs are trembling, it feels like all the power he had left was dragged out of him in an instant. He flinches when his index finger makes a brief contact with his nose and he realizes that he is barely able to breathe through it. 

Then it hits him that his nose was broken. 

The discomfort he feels when he is sitting is awful but he does so anyway. His father had broke something inside, like a rib but being used to it, the boy with the mismatched eyes didn’t give it any more attention. 

Shouto’s throat is so sore and dry but he still coughs. His body instantly turns into a freezer. His hands quickly wrap themselves around his bruised neck. Choked sobs tore through his throat and he felt a familiar painful feeling in his chest and the constant pounding in his skull is getting stronger. 

His mind turns blank before he regains consciousness, that’s the moment where he feels the minor stabbing in his head. 

 

The tears he had been holding back the entire day finally poured down his rosy cheeks. He was shaking uncontrollably in the darkness of his room. 

 

There’s so much pain. Too much pain.

It’s everywhere. 

And he can’t get rid of it. 

 

The next day Shouto didn’t feel like going to school. He didn’t have that energy to go to school either. Honestly, that energy faded a long time ago.


	4. (I feel bad for you if you don’t read this)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little information about the fanfiction. I REALLY RECOMMEND THAT YOU READ THIS, bc it can be difficult for you to understand what is going on otherwise.  
> (If you have any unanswered question you can ask it in the comments below, I don’t bite)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, take 1-3 minutes of your life and read. Thank you ;)

YALL BETTER READ THIS, or shits gonna be really confusing. 

Ok so, this takes place A WHILE AFTER Bakugou got kidnapped. 

Now pause! 

That’s where this fic takes place. And Endeavor is still the no. 2 hero. So Bakugou gets kidnapped and Bakugou ISN’T the reason for All Might’s end because All Might DOESN’T have an end. 

And it is UP to the students whether they want to use the school dorms or not! 

That’s why I haven’t mentioned it yet, but it will come in soon. Eventually. (School dorms) 

 

:) 

 

Uhhh yeah, that is about it. 

A little Information, cause I’m a MESS and I don’t follow the manga nor the anime correctly. 

[This is published the 3rd of January 2018. ] 

 

I am expecting the fourth chapter to be done and published in a few days. Maybe, 3 days idk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how. To. Write. A. Fucking. Fighting. Scene. So   
> Here you go :) 
> 
> LIKE I SAID, exactly after 3 days in back.

Bakugou Katsuki, doesn’t have a crush of what-fucking-ever it is called. He sits up, screaming like usual. Guess what he was dreaming about? Ugh, it pains him to say it but he was fucking dreaming about that pretty but annoying half and half bastard. 

He isn’t some fucking high school crush that saw the boy she likes and faints or gets a nosebleed so why the fuck is his heart beating like this, when he thinks about that candy cane. 

-

 

Shouto doesn’t eat anything in the morning. Don’t get him wrong, he really wants to, he really does want to stuff his mouth with delicious food but he just can’t. 

 

His stomach feels so empty, yet it feels so full. Whenever he tries to eat everything just comes back out again.

 

“What is the matter with you Shouto?” His father says with a very sinister smirk plaster on his face. The man was standing on the other side of the car, when he notices his sons unfocused eyes. 

 

He had dozed off again. 

“No-thing.” 

 

They both step into the car with silence.   
Shouto is uncomfortably tugging to his collar. He can’t breathe. 

It is completely silent during the car ride.   
Shouto has mixed feelings about that.   
THUDD, THUDD, THUDD, THUDD,   
Turing his head to the side, facing the window and opening it, he tugs to his shirt. 

Why can’t he breathe? 

His nose is broken and he feels like there is a knot in his throat. 

Ah, yes that’s why. 

 

His messed up fingers rubs his arms uncomfortably. His entire body was full of bandages. Even more than the day before. Everything hurts so much. 

 

“Shouto.” A stern voice speaks and Shouto’s heart starts to bear faster and harder. His head is spinning. He feels a pain in the chest and it becomes even more difficult for the multicolored male to breathe. His eyes starts to water. 

 

You’re so weak, too weak. The voice says.

 

One call for your name. Seriously Shouto? He says your name and that’s all it takes for you to crumble down. 

Honestly, you’re too weak. 

Shouto runs his banged up hands through his hair and places them on each side of his head, attempting to stop the pounding. Something warm, too warm, scorching hot holds his shoulder.   
He shuts his eyes and once more he feels his heart tightening.

No- not again. 

“SHOUTO.” 

The loud and harsh voice painfully snaps him back to reality. He notices that cold, light blue, crystals has covered his father’s arm. In an instant, the ice melts away thanks to Endeavor’s quirk, Fire. The melted ice, now water runs down his hand and falls on the leather seats. 

 

Shouto, still panting hard, his face still red from the lack of air his lungs managed to take in. Feeling his father’s eyes on him, Shouto soon feels very uneasy. When they arrive Shouto wastes no time and grabs his bag and steps out of the limousine, almost falling. 

 

“You need more training.” Shouto catches before the door shuts, THROBB, his heart beats so hard it hurts. 

 

THROBB

THROBB

THROBB- 

What does he mean by that? Shouto blinks a few times, before entering the halls of UA. 

 

 

Katsuki, wearing his usual scowl like usual. His hands are tightened to fists and are shoved deep into his pockets. His bag is slung over his shoulder. He slips his hand out of his pocket and glances at it for a while. It is like the cold feeling he had when he tocuhed Todoroki. He was cold  Bakugou thinks. Bakugou doesn't give it too much thought, he might have had a few problems controlling his right side. 

That is when it hits him... Bakugou grabbed his left arm. His left arm is on his left side and Todoroki uses fire on his left side. Then.. 

"How the fuck was it so cold?" The blonde asks himself. But coldness wasn't the only thing he felt when he had grabbed Todoroki. The half and half bastard was unusally soft. That feeling was nice. Soft, soft. He clenches his hand and expands it again. He repeats that motion over and over again. Trying to feel Todoroki's arm in his hand again. An arms snakes around his shoulders and rests besides his neck. He sees a flash of red and instantly knows where it is from. The blonde, feeling irritated that another (minor) idiot ruins the mood. He pushes Eijirou off him and glares but the red head gives him a full, teeth-showing smile. Revealing his shark like teeth. 

 

"Don't tell me he is thinking about Todoroki-kun again? The pink girls says teasingly while pressing her front against Sero who is grinning like the big idiot he is. Bakugou just shows her his middle finger and continues living his life.

 

The day flies by quickly and everyone is saying goodbye to each other while exiting the school. The spiky read head waves at his ash blonde friend and Katsuki just sends him a look of his own.   
Fucking finally, he thinks. Alone in school and ready to hit the gym. 

 

This was a part of Katsuki’s daily routine and if he stays too late, which usually is the case he’ll just use the dorms.   
Knowing that there isn’t anyone in the students training hall at this time he has the entire gym for himself. He drops his bag on the floor and starts. 

-

He glances at his phone and it says 6pm.   
Well damn, he thinks. His arms and forehead are sweaty and he can feel the soreness of his body. He quickly grabs his things and just when he was about to leave his eyes settle down at watery blue and gray eyes. 

The following incident is bound to happen. When two storms, driven by feelings and emotions come near each other. They collide and create an even bigger storm. 

 

Katsuki loosens his grip around Shouto’s wrists. Shouto tries to get out of the blonde’s grip but he is hell of a lot stronger than Shouto expected him to be, especially in close combat. 

But there are a few factors to why Shouto isn’t winning. 

His hip bone was actually hurting a lot, his arm was broken, he had three broken bones in his right leg, and a fractured rip cage, probably he isn’t sure. It sure feels like his entire body was broken. 

Both of them are sweaty, Katsuki can see that the bi colored male’s bangs are plastered to his forehead. Their chests are raising up and down, their lungs trying tot take in as much air as possible. 

Katsuki use his free arm to press down Shouto, holding him down and earning a groan from Shouto. The blond’s leg is squeezed in between Shouto’s trembling. 

 

Shouto’s heart is beating so fast right now. He wishes that he can control it, he wishes that he can control himself.   
Katsuki places his rough, calloused hand on Shouto’s hip and the male winces painfully in response. 

A few days ago, exactly three. Shouto got woken up by his father, for their usual, sparring which is the main reason for Shouto’s injuries. While sparring, Enji had gotten a good punch against Shouto’s hip bone which caused this injury. 

 

“Don’t— get off.” Shouto pleads and hits Katsuki’s head but to no avail. It’s too late, Katsuki still pulls the smaller male’s shirt up, not completely though, just enough for the blonde to see the other’s injury. 

It was a nasty bruise. It was red, Katsuki could see the dark shade of purple bluish and a small amount of yellow. Without another word he pulls up even more of his shirt, by now he isn’t even able to hear what Shouto has to say. His minds and eyes are too fixed on Shouto’s bruises and scars, some old and more fresh ones. 

 

Katsuki’s rough hand caresses the other male’s cheek and his thick thumb slightly pulls down Shouto’s bottom lip. The feel softer than how they look he thinks. Seems to be the only part of his body that currently isn’t injured. Katsuki doesn’t even know what he is doing. He can’t control it. 

Shouto’s eyes are burning, blurry vision and sees another figure leaning in, and in a flash his sees his father, leaning in. His eyes widens and before he can’t even protest his quirk activate on its own. 

 

“Fucking bastard burned my shirt.” Katsuki hisses before a wide smirk is seen on his lips. 

 

Why would Bakugou try to kiss me? The confused white/red male thinks and stands up, he tugs to his chest, Bakugou isn’t supposed to see all this. 

“I didn’t know that we could use our quirks.” The blonde’s says, small explosions erupting from his palms. “But since you fucking started it—“   
Katsuki is cut off by noticing that his quirk deactivated.. 

“Fuck..” 

“Ugh, I don’t have the energy to care by this time and so I simply won’t care. Get back to your rooms and sleep, it’s past your bedtime Bakugou-San.” Shouto and Katsuki’s eyes are glued on their teacher. 

 

A small blush appears on the blonde’s cheeks before he snaps back. “NO IT FUCKING ISN’T.” Aizawa just sends him a smirk before turning to Shouto who looks even more banged up than before. 

“Your mom said so at least.” The teacher says back.

“That bitch.” Katsuki mumbles underneath his breath. 

Shouto can sense that their home room teacher’s eyes are fixed on him. The bi colored male’s chest tightens. 

 

”And you, mr Todoroki. Surprised to see you here with those injuries. Be careful before they get worse.” He says slowly, then rolls away in his yellow sleeping bag. 

An irritated sigh leaves Katsuki’s lips and he rolls his head back in even more irritation. He stops once he hears a groan.   
He looks back and sees that Shouto his holding his hip painfully. 

 

“Oi you should go to the fucking hospital-“

 

“Shut up! I know that but-“ before he can continue he sees Katsuki moving close to him, too close. 

Katsuki takes his calloused hand and places his thumb on one side of his cheek and the rest four fingers on the other cheek. The only thing Shouto can think of if not breaking down in front of his biggest rival. 

That will be a loss for him. A truly devastating defeat.

Shouto must be the prettiest fucking boy his ruby eyes ever has laid on. The tears Shouto’s eyes makes them look even more beautiful. Katsuki wipes away a few of his tears. The blonde’s hand slides down his chubby, red cheek and caresses it slowly. Another thing that makes Shouto very damn pretty. That his nose and cheeks always seem to be dusted with a little shade of red. It makes him look so innocent. 

 

As you can tell Katsuki Bakugou’s mind is on a rampage. Fully ignoring his pride and character. It isn’t listening to his brain that says stop but to his heart that says continue. 

Shouto’s rib cage is probably going to break if his heart keeps beating this fast and hard. His ears are ringing, and he can still feel the pain from his hip. 

THUDD   
THUDD  
THUDD

“Is that your heart beating?” Bakugou says, unusually soft and calm like any rough movements or noises will damage the smaller male in front of him. Then it happens again, it feels like a string made out of iron wraps itself around his heart and tightens. The bi colored male feels his eyes starting to water and a feeling that he soon will loose consciousness. 

 

“Get off me!” Shouto yells and storms off. Away from him, away from Aizawa and his father, just everyone and everything.

He locks the door to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhw, I haven’t fully read through this chapter so there are grammar errors and spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Next chapter should be published in 5 days maybe? School starts in 2.. :(


End file.
